A Crimson Love
by BlueAlexis
Summary: "Love is not pure. Love can be twisted, obsessive and even a curse. To hell with it, love is a mere burden." There is a new Professor in Sakura High. A lazy but charming man. Now meet Rukia. A shrewd yet beautiful student. All is not as it seems.
1. The New Professor

"Hey, have you heard?"  
"Heard what?"  
"We're going to have a new homeroom teacher apparently."  
"Oh my god, really? What happened to Professor Chizuru?"  
"Dunno. Apparently she's missing?"  
"Ah. I heard that too. Strange isn't it?"  
"Well I think... She ran off with her boyfriend!"  
"Oh come on. That's-"

As Rukia quietly opened the door, the chatter instantly dimmed as the bustling class turned to look at her. With her head bowed, Rukia walked over to her seat next to the window and propped her bag on the window sill. As Rukia sat down, the loud babbling continued.

Rukia rested her head on her hand, looking at the beautiful greenery outside. Her cold violet eyes warmed as she saw the familiar sunflowers leaning against the crumbling wall a few metres away.

_**Clack.**_

Distracted by the loud sound, she turned to the doorway to see the new arrival. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she saw a vibrant mop of orange hair.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself. "I have never seen hair as absurd as that."

Apparently, the man's presence had also been noticed by the rest of the class.

"Oh my God… look at his hair! That has so got to be dyed…"  
"Well obviously. There's no way in hell that shade of orange is natural. "  
"Okay… forget his baffling hair for a minute. Who the hell is he?"

"Dude… he'd be a good basketball player…"  
"Where the hell did you get that from?"  
"He's frigging tall. Hey… you think I should invite him to our team? We're losing really badly in the league!"

The man leant against the doorway as he observed the people in front of him. He sighed as he placed his large hands in his pockets, and wandered over to the front of the class.

In a swift moment, he whipped his hands out of his pockets and slammed them down on the teacher's desk. Silence ensued.

"You done with your gossip?" his deep voice enquired.

The whole class didn't say anything.

He seemed pleased as he crossed his arms against his chest and nodded appreciatively. "Good good."

With that, he picked a piece of chalk lying on the desk in front of him and turned around to face the board behind him.

As he wrote something on the board, he ruffled his bright hair with his free hand. After he had finished scribbling, he turned to face the class again.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I am your new homeroom teacher. Any questions?"

A few hands immediately shot up.

"Oh yeah, no questions about my hair." He added on as an afterthought. "No sarcastic comments would be appreciated as well."

The hands slumped down immediately.

As the new professor continued to talk, Rukia stared inquisitively at the new teacher. He was indeed quite tall and well built.

_He must work out_, she thought to herself observantly.

His choice of clothing was also quite flashy. A tailored suit with a crisp white shirt and a black tie, alongside polished black shoes, very suave. On his right hand was a clunky ring, there seemed to be some sort of pattern within the dark stone, but Rukia could not make it out.

After she had observed her new teacher enough to satisfy her curiosity, she returned to gazing out of the window. Rukia could hear her homeroom teacher talking to his students about their previous teacher, but she wasn't really interested. She never really got along with Professor Chizuru. A flash of a smile passed through her face as she noticed the sunflowers once again.

Rukia loved sunflowers. She doesn't know why she loves them so much, she just does. Normally, if you ask a girl what her favourite flower was, she would usually answer: rose, lily or tulips.

However if you asked Rukia, within a heartbeat she would answer "Sunflowers." And if you asked her why, she would probably shrug her petite shoulders and give you a vague answer. Like: "I just love the way they always reach up to the Sun." or "They're strong and beautiful."

But no one asks Rukia what her favourite flower is.

* * *

Rukia was jolted out of her daydream when the harsh bell began to trill loudly. The surprise made her jump upwards and knock her bag over the edge of the window sill.

Rukia grimaced as she heard a few girls titter as they walked out of the class, though not before looking their new teacher up and down.

Rukia quickly knelt down to pick up the papers that had scattered on the floor, not even bothering to ask someone to help her. She knew they wouldn't come to her aid even if she begged. And she would not give them that satisfaction. No Kuchiki pleads.

That's why she was surprised when a pair of hands efficiently gathered a bunch of papers that was scattered underneath a table and proffered them to her. Startled, her head jerked upwards to glare at the offender.

A pair of amber eyes looked at her as she felt herself freeze.

Hastily, Rukia snatched the papers out of the big hands and stuffed them in her bag that was leaning against the wall. As she straightened her back, she eyed the teacher that was now sitting on a desk lazily examining his nails."Tha-"

"Hnn?" his voice droned. Not even bothering to look at her.

Rukia felt herself seethe at the blatant disregard.

Not even bothering to try and offer her thanks once again, she grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder.

Without a word, she stormed out of the room to her next lesson.

* * *

As Rukia tried to settle down in her new lesson, she felt her anger increasing as time went by.  
_What a prick._

Rukia placed her hands over her face as she closed her eyes.

Amber eyes. He had amber eyes.

Cold, lifeless amber eyes. Inhuman eyes. They were so… cold.

They had sent shivers down her spine and her heart skipped a beat. Or two.

_Why were his eyes so cold?_


	2. Unexpected Confrontation

**First Impressions.**

Kuchiki Rukia is very fond of first impressions. Due to her observant and inquisitive nature, Rukia took delight in noticing the small things about people that no one really cares about.

However, if you took the many tiny details unnoticed about a person, and bunch them together, you get a very accurate overall impression of what that person is like. It is hard to explain, but Kuchiki Rukia has mastered the art of what she calls "High Observation Skills," which puts the process mentioned previously into action.

Confusing, isn't it?

But Kuchiki Rukia does it well.

* * *

As the bell that signalled the end of the school day rang, Rukia leant back in her chair and sighed. She could feel a headache nipping at her temples as she rubbed at them furiously.

"I'm so glad this day is over…" she sighed as she stretched her arms whilst collapsing on top of her desk.

Rukia gazed lazily at the students who quickly exited the room alongside chattering friends. As unbelievable as it may sound, Rukia did not mind having no companions.

In fact, Rukia enjoyed being on her own.

Not having to care what other people think of her, no one to constantly worry about, and no one fussing over her. Perfect.

Rukia glanced at the watch strapped on her slender wrist as she shouldered her bag.

"3:40 hmm? I still have some time till he comes to pick me up. Maybe I should head to the library?" she muttered to herself. After giving it some thought, she nodded decisively to herself and began a casual stroll to the archive.

* * *

By the time Rukia arrived at the library, it was 3:45. She still had half an hour to kill. The latter therefore prompted her to nestle into the corner of the library in a very comfy beanbag, with a well-thumbed book lying in her lap.

After about fifteen minutes, Rukia was drawn out of her imaginary world as she heard a soft thumping noise beside her.

"Hey there Rukia," she heard a familiar voice whisper.

Politely, Rukia put down the book she was reading and nodded at the teacher sitting beside her.

"Professor Inoue. What a surprise to see you here."

"It is isn't it? I don't even like books." The professor said smiling. "No offense and all, but I think you need a lot of imagination to read them. Something I don't have much of unless you haven't noticed."

"No offense taken. On the other hand, you're giving me a compliment aren't you?" Rukia replied.

"Yes. I kind of did didn't I?" Professor Inoue laughed.

Professor Inoue Sora. Rukia's classmate's elder sister, and also teacher at Sakura High.

Whilst teaching Rukia history, Sora had noticed that Rukia did not fit in with her class and spent most of her time isolated. And being her normal ditzy and lovable self, Sora tried to approach Rukia offering friendship.

Only to be shot down.

Surprisingly, Sora is very persistent.

Cue random meetings and one sided chats. Such as the one Rukia is going through now.

"How are you, Rukia?" Professor Inoue says softly.

"I am fine, Professor Inoue. And may I ask what you are doing in the library?" Rukia replies crisply.

"Oops. I've been busted haven't I?" Sora chuckled. "Of course, it is to see my very lovely student Kuchiki Rukia, whom I may add, is _very_ pleased to see me."

Rukia sighed. "I'm so sorry Professor Inoue, but this book is very interesting and I wish to finish it by the time of my inevitable departure. So if you don't mind…"

"I think that's my cue to bugger off isn't it?" Inoue pouted.

Rukia stared blankly at the teacher beside her before returning to the book lying on her lap. In a sudden movement, pale slim fingers covered the black and white text.

"Professor In-"Rukia began to protest.

"Rukia. The reason I have come to you today is not to seek your friendship, but rather to confide in you about something." Sora said quietly. "Something very…" she trailed off.

Rukia looked from her book to the teacher beside her. Her head was bowed, her thick brown hair covering her face. Rukia was surprised to see the normal bubbly teacher tense and- for once- silent. Before Rukia realised what she was doing, she had placed one of her own hands across hers, squeezing it slightly.

_Oh jeez. What the hell am I doing?_ Rukia groaned inwardly. "So-"

Suddenly, Sora's head snapped up revealing a grinning face. "Fooled you!" she sang in her light and hearty voice. "I so fooled you! I mean, look at your face! You look like you just saw a ghost" she continued to hoot.

"What the hell?" Rukia muttered indignantly. "What's your problem?"

Rukia flung the teacher's hand off her book and stood up, letting the paperback tip off her lap. "Leave." She hissed, pointing at the exit.

Sensing no movement, she glared at the teacher's smiling face. "Either you leave, or I do. Which is it going to be, Professor Inoue?"

Slowly, Sora stood up and faced Rukia. She was still smiling, but somehow she looked different.

"How long, are you going to fool yourself?" she sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rukia! You are not the cold person you make yourself out to be! Why do you insist on being such a emotionless and indifferent bitch?" Sora exclaimed. "Why? In reality, you are not like that at all! In fact, you-"

"Enough!" Rukia shouted. "I have had enough of you! How dare you try and tell me who I am?"

"Because you are lying to yourself. You tell yourself you don't need anyone to rely on. You insist you don't need _anyone." _The teacher said softly. "But Rukia, you just don't want to trust, do you?"

"Trust is easily broken." Rukia whispered blandly. "Trust is a trivial emotion. I have no need for the trivial." She said whilst reaching for bag. As she grasped the handle, she turned to face her Professor once again. "Goodbye Professor. I wish to never see your face outside of your lesson again."

And with that, she spun on her heel and strode to the exit. As she grasped the door handle, she paused and lowered her head.

"I thought…"

**Click.**

**SLAM.**


	3. Tight Security

"How was school, Rukia?" a deep masculine voice inquired.

"Fine." Rukia replied, her eyes staring keenly out of the window. Her delicate hands were resting on her lap, and her shoulders were pressed straight against the backseat.  
"Nothing happened to cause you concern."

A pair of slate grey eyes flickered to her face, and then quickly concentrated back on the road.

"Is that so."

Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia's older brother. A very mysterious man. Rukia has known him all her life, and yet if feels as if they've only been together for a few days. He was just the  
sort of man who was constantly shrouded in mystery; even people close to him didn't understand his feelings and actions.

His job is unknown to her, and she hasn't met the rest of her family; if she had any.

"We're here, Rukia." Byakuya said whilst opening the window and leaning out. "Byakuya Kuchiki." he said solemnly.

"Voice recognition, passed. For the next stage of examination, please look into the scanner." A monotone voice announced.

As Byakuya obliged, Rukia stared at the humungous metal gate in front of them. It never failed to amaze her. Barbed wire, glass and other menacing looking things sat on  
the top of the gate, which towered over both her and her brother. Even whilst standing up.

Once, Rukia had asked her brother why such a big gate obstructed the path, he had looked at her with a sincere expression displayed on his face and said:

"To protect you."

He may not look or act it, but Rukia's older brother was very fond of her. Even if he didn't say it to her face, Rukia could just tell.

A sudden movement startled Rukia out of her thoughts; the sleek black car had started its descent up a small hill. Behind them, the gates closed as quietly as they had opened.

As the car stopped in front of the entrance, Rukia slipped out of her seat belt and snatched her bag off the back seat. After she slammed the door shut, she stood in front of  
her home and waited for her elder brother to press his finger upon the small panel beside the door entrance.

At first, the tight security surprised Rukia, but over time she had gradually gotten used to it. Now iris scanning and fingerprint recognition seemed normal to her. Scarily normal.

"Welcome Byakuya Kuchiki. Entrance time- 17:30. Have a nice day"

A whirring noise started as the door slid open smoothly, revealing a gleaming corridor. A grand set of stairs was clearly visible, its polished wood shining under small rays of  
sunlight pouring through a window on the ceiling.

The soft clack of shoes echoed quietly as Byakuya and Rukia entered the quiet home.

"Dinner will be at 7:00, is that alright?" Byakuya enquired whilst hanging his jacket on a coat rack, and slipping his black shoes off and neatly arranging them beside the  
now closed door.

"Yes. I shall see you then." She replied as she walked down the corridor, placed her bag beside the stairs and settled her foot upon the sturdy wooden step. As expected, no  
creaking.

"Rukia."

"Yes brother?" Rukia replied without turning around.

"You haven't removed your shoes."

"Oh." Hastily, Rukia tore off her shoes and placed them next to her bag. She then turned around to flash a sheepy grin at her mildly bemused older brother. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes. Be punctual."

The words were barely out of his lips before she dashed up the stairs, located her room and quickly entered her chambers. With a heavy sigh, she removed her jacket and flung it  
onto her desk before collapsing on her bed.

"What a troublesome day." She mumbled to herself.

_A new homeroom tutor, who let's be honest, hasn't got a good impression of her. Not to mention a teacher who no longer seeks her friendship._

_The latter is a good thing actually,_ Rukia thought to herself.

_I'll no longer have anyone on my back all the time; finally, I can have some nice peace and quiet._ As Rukia thought this, she felt her eyelids drooping. Lazily, she moved the stray black  
bang out of her vision and sighed once again.

_Yay, another day of school tomorrow._

_I can't wait._

* * *

Experiencing some severe writer's block. Sorry.


	4. The Consequence of Daydreaming

As Rukia yawned quietly, she smiled at the familiar sunflowers waving gently in the breeze. The sky was coloured a bright blue, with wisps of white for clouds.  
Sunlight poured softly onto the ground, the warm rays shining momentarily before disappearing soon after.

Rukia was sitting in her normal seat, with her head propped on one of her hands. She was staring outside with a dreamy expression displayed on her face.  
Her violet eyes were cloudy, but were warm and pleasant.

"Rukia?"

As Rukia was startled out of her daydream, she felt her face flush slightly as she heard giggles erupt quietly within the room.

"Oh I'm sorry Rukia, did I disturb you?" the orange haired teacher drawled. His hands leant against his desk as he slowly stood up and walked to over to where  
Rukia was sitting.

A hush settled over the class, as he approached her, a small smile creeping over his face.

"Enlighten me, Rukia. What is so much more interesting that your homeroom teacher?" he said whilst inspecting his nails.

When Rukia didn't answer, he looked up from his inspection and stared down at Rukia.

"Well?"

Rukia felt her teeth grit together in irritation, but she didn't answer. Gradually, she looked up towards the older male and clenched her fists which were now under  
her desk, lying on her lap. She felt herself flinch slightly as she gazed into her teacher's cold eyes, but she refused to back down.

A few moments later, she heard a sigh. The professor started kneading his fingers into his temples and muttering something under his breath.

"Great. A brat for a student."

Rukia felt a wave of fury sweep over her.

_This man…_

"How dare y-"

**Ring ring. Ring ring.**

"Class dismissed!" Kurosaki shouted to his class. "Be sure to be on time for your lessons."

Rukia hissed quietly under her breath as she grabbed her bag and flung it violently over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah," he suddenly added on, "can one of you guys tell your next teacher that Miss Kuchiki here is going to be late for her lesson?"

"Yes!" a chorus of voices sang as the students quickly exited the room.

* * *

As soon as the last student stepped out of the room, Kurosaki Ichigo turned to look at his student.

Her small fists were clenched together by her sides as she stood against her desk, her face looking grim.

_She's got guts_, he thought to himself.

As he propped himself onto a table, he quickly scanned the defiant little girl. _A petite figure and milky white skin, contrasted by her pitch black hair. Her lavender _  
_eyes are quite enchanting, and matched up with her pale complexion, they create a great combination._

_Wow,_ he thought wryly to himself, _both brother and sister are stunners. What kind of genes did they get?_

_Moving on, this girl is totally my type,_ he pondered.

_...Just kidding._

* * *

Rukia looked with astonishment at her teacher, as he started chuckling quietly. His actions confused her. As soon as the last student had left the classroom, the  
teacher had perched upon a desk and looked her quickly up and down. Only to start giggling like a girl straight after.

_Oh gosh… could it be that my hair is funny or something?_ Rukia thought to herself with horror. As she was just about to fumble around in her bag for a mirror, she  
was interrupted by a voice.

"You're truly a Kuchiki aren't you?" the voice said humorously.

_Huh, this guy knows of the Kuchiki household?_

"You… you know my brother?" she said incredulously. _The last time I checked_, she thought slyly to herself, _my brother doesn't acquaintance himself with idiots._

There was silence for a few moments before the young teacher grinned and answered:

"Of course not. But who hasn't heard of your older brother eh? A mystery millionaire, dashing good looks, power etcetera etcetera. Women long for him you know…"

Rukia stared at him with surprise. She never knew her brother was that famous? Of course, most of the people in her class knew, but other than that…

"Hang on a minute…" she said quickly, "how did you know I was a Kuchiki?" she said curiously.

A stunned expression flickered through his face, before he quickly regained his composure.

Once again, his irritating chortles echoed throughout the room.

"What, you think you're special or something?"

"Huh?"

"Over there…" he gestured lazily towards his desk covered with papers at the front of the room, "Being the good teacher I am, I decided to print out all the student's  
profiles. I know everyone in my class now."

"So that's how you knew…"

A few second passed before she saw her Professor's mouth begin to twitch. After trying to keep a straight face (and failing in the process), he soon gave up and let out  
a few loud guffaws. "Are you serious?" he said mockingly. "I have too little time on my hands to do bothersome things like print out student profiles!"

Rukia felt her brow furrow. "Are you sure a teacher should speak like that?" she said sternly.

"Maybe not." Kurosaki shrugged. "But hey, I'm a special teacher…"

"Whatever, just hurry up with my punishment. I'm missing my lesson right now you know…"

"Punishment? Ah yes, please pay attention in my lesson please. The next time you daydream I wi-"

"Yes sir," Rukia replied quickly.

She watched curiously as Professor Ichigo's eyebrow twitched with annoyance at the disruption.

"I see you are eager to leave my presence…"

"Oh no Sir, you are mistaken. Why would you ever think that?" Rukia said innocently whilst staring at him with wide eyes.

She felt a strong finger flick her forehead, "Idiot…" his deep voice remarked. "Cute acts don't work on me."

"Apart from when they're being given by big breasted beauties…" he added on after a few moments of thought.

Instinctively, Rukia raised her hands to cover her small chest. A flash of annoyance clouded her mind before she regained her sanity.

_Was that a dig?_

"Yeah… like that teacher… Professor Sora was it? Yeah I like her... she's got a nice figure." He continued whilst placing a hand under his chin and nodding to himself, his  
eyes closed. "Hmm." He said appreciatively. "Yosh… let's make her my next target."

* * *

_Even if this girl isn't exactly my type, she sure is fun to tease_. Ichigo thought to himself as he closed his eyes._ Just a bit more…_

"Yeah…like that teacher… Professor Sora was it? Yeah I like her… she's got a nice figure." After pretending to contemplate a bit, he smiled. "Hmm. Yosh, let's make her  
my next target."

After a few seconds of silence, he cracked his eyes open to observe her reaction.

Only to see her back facing him as she walked towards the door.

_Whoops. Did I take it too far? Note to self: Do not mention the words "nice figure" and "big breasted beauties" to Kuchiki Rukia. I am such a nice teacher._ As he was  
about to give himself a mental pat on the back, his eyes widened in surprise as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

_That moron._

* * *

_I don't want to hear it. Anything about that stupid teacher. Or this one too in fact. From now on, I'm going to avoid him like he's the plague_, Rukia thought angrily as  
she headed towards the door. Quickly, she reached for the handle.

"Oi." A voice called out to her.

Ignoring him, Rukia continued to yank the door open.

Just as she was about to step outside into the hallway, she was stopped as a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around…

* * *

**Hey there… So, just a few things to mention after a reviewer reminded me.**

**Inoue Sora, in this story, is indeed a female. Not a male. Sorry if that caused confusion. Yep, I think that's just about it… Please drop down a review if  
you have the time!**


	5. It's on!

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as she was spun around. As her lips parted to let out a small cry, she was stopped as she slammed into a  
hard object. "Ow…" she grumbled as she massaged her nose, "What the hell…"

"That's my line…" a voice from above her mumbled.

Rukia's violet eyes widened in surprise as her head shot upwards. Her eyes locked on to familiar amber ones as she felt herself breathe in  
quickly.

_Crap._

"Why-"she began to question him angrily.

Rukia felt herself freeze once again as Ichigo leant down so that his nose was touching hers. His amber eyes were no longer cold, but full of  
warmth and humour. His forehead was cold as his face leant even further towards her…

_Phwooo._

Rukia gasped as she felt a gust of warm air slam into her face.

"Waaaaaaaaaah?" She yelled as she broke out of his grasp and landed collapsed on the floor. "What the heck is your problem?" she screamed  
as she scrambled to her feet.

"What? Did you seriously think I was going to kiss a student?"

Rukia felt her cheeks flame with indignation and embarrassment. "You think you can get away with your outrageous actions? I will take legal  
action against you, my brother-"

"I know," the professor interrupted, "your brother is very influential. But what a low blow, Rukia. You would depend on your brother to do your  
dirty work? Not that I'm an expert on your personality or anything, but I didn't think you were the type of girl to name drop…"

Rukia scrutinised her teacher, trying to recognise any trace of deviousness. However, Rukia was taken aback at his sincerity and genuine  
disappointment. Instead of his usual grin plastered on his face, his eyebrows were furrowed as he stuck a hand into his pocket.

"I was-"

"Yeah yeah. Save it. Here you go; you waltzed off without this thing." Ichigo held out her bag.

Disbelief clouded Rukia's vision momentarily.

_That was it? I forgot my bag? How-_

"If you're wondering, you left it on the desk… I did try to call you back you know." Ichigo said indolently. "Now then, for you, it's time for  
lessons…"

As Rukia closed her outstretched hand around her bag handle, Ichigo lifted a hand and slowly flapped it towards the open door.

"You don't need to tell me, I know where the exit is!" she barked.

As she spun around on her heel, Rukia felt her nails dig into the palms of her hands. They were noticeably clammy and cold.

During her hasty walk towards the exit, Ichigo called out to her once again.

"Oh yes, Rukia?"

Rukia stopped in her tracks, but did not bother to turn around. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her flustered face.  
Instead, she turned her head slightly to indicate she was listening.

"I also happen to be very influential you know…"

"Is that so?" She replied crisply, before she strolled out of the exit.

* * *

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ Rukia rubbed her temples in quick circles with her fingertips.

_I have done the very things I hate the most in the world._

_Name dropping and blackmail. (Even though the latter wasn't exactly a success)_

Rukia let her fist plummet to her desk as she slammed the desk quietly, ignoring the drone of her teacher's voice.

_Damn it, how could I have done that? I have never in my life felt the need to mention my brother's influence and power. I have had no need _  
_in the past. In fact, to get by in this world, I have learned that you can only rely on your own ability and wit. Even with family. You cannot fully_  
_depend on kin. Someday, sooner or later, you will leave them or vice versa. Just because of the similarity in blood, it doesn't bring the assurance_  
_that they will be by your side for the rest of your life._

_Then why did I say that? Am I threatened by him? Did I, because of instinct, feel the need to show him that I have power at my fingertips?_  
_That I can dominate?_

Rukia flailed a hand violently, as if trying to batter the thought away.

_Of course not, I am not threatened by him. Why would I be? I was probably just startled by his… movement._

_That's it._

As Rukia recalled the memory, she felt her blood pulse.

_That surprised me._

He was so close… close enough to feel his breath on her skin and count the number of eyelashes on each eye. His skin was clear and tanned, with a  
masculine facial structure. His tangerine hair tickled her forehead, and she remembered being slightly startled by its softness.

Rukia wrapped a finger around her own jet black hair and grimaced.

_What a confusing situation. Either I bring my brother into it, or not. If I bring my brother into it, could it be regarded as... "cheating?"_

Rukia deliberated for a moment before she breathed out heavily and gritted her teeth.

_I've decided! Kurosaki Ichigo. I shall show you how a Kuchiki plays…_

_The game is on!_


	6. Surprising Support

_So I guess it starts today_, Rukia thought to herself as she stood facing her closed homeroom door. Her hands were clenched by her sides  
as she stared at the pale white door which contained the rest of her class and her rival.

Rukia had been tossing and turning all night, thinking of ways to undermine her teacher. Or better still; embarrass him in front of the whole  
class. She had so far, not been very successful. Indeed she had thought of the idea of slipping a heavy dose of laxatives into his morning  
coffee; she had grown very fond of that idea during the long night. Only to realise a few hours later that he doesn't drink morning coffee.

Or any other morning liquid to be precise.

_In the end, no good ideas came to me. Damn, what should I do? I have no time left… _

"Ahem?"

"Nyaaaargh?" Rukia shrieked loudly, her hands flailing in the air as she spun around and stepped back. "What the?"

"Sorry," the girl said quietly, "you're kind of in the way…" she gestured towards the door. "I need to go in."

"Ah," Rukia squeaked embarrassedly, "go ahead." Rukia stepped to the side and allowed the girl to pass.

The scent of watermelon and papaya brushed passed as the girl's long auburn hair flowed behind her.

Rukia stood there for a few seconds, entranced by the pleasant smell.

Inoue Orihime. The school's prettiest and most popular girl, and also, sister to Inoue Sora. Rukia had never spoken to Inoue, but from what  
she has overheard, she is meant to be a nice girl. Hence her growing popularity between both the girls and boys.

It is also interesting that Inoue never engaged in the bullying of Rukia that often occurred during class. Instead, she took a back seat and  
avoided eye contact.

Rukia was jolted out of her thoughts when the bell began to trill loudly.

"Shit!" she cried out and slammed the door open. As she leapt into the room, she could see her classmates turn around and look at her  
strangely. A few girls started giggling near the front, and Rukia felt her cheeks flush slightly.

_Nowadays, I'm flushing a lot,_ Rukia noted to herself.

As Rukia looked away from the giggling girls and to her seat, she walked quickly over to the familiar window sill.

After flinging her school bag on the back of her seat, she sat down quietly and looked at her arch rival.

The familiar grin was plastered on his face as he leaned against the desk and stared right back at her.

"So glad for you join us, Kuchiki."

"But pray tell…" he continued. "Why are you late?"

"Late? I was only like, a few seconds late…" Rukia retorted.

"Hmm… even so, that doesn't change the fact that you waltzed into my classroom late, Miss Rukia." Ichigo countered. "How do you intend  
to make up for that lateness?"

"Lateness?" Rukia snapped. "Look here you-"

"Umm… Professor Kurosaki?" a soft voice interrupted her.

Shocked and slightly annoyed at the interruption, Rukia's head whipped around to glare at the interrupter. She recoiled slightly as her eyes  
landed on the familiar auburn haired classmate she had encountered earlier. Inoue Orihime was leaning forward in her desk, with her hand  
reached out into air.

"Professor Kurosaki. Rukia wasn't late…"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "Huh?"

"She wasn't late." Orihime insisted. "She was standing outside the door earlier for some reason… but she was definitely here before the bell."

A surprised look registered itself on Ichigo's face before he let out a sigh and sank into his chair. "I see… Well, if _you _say so Inoue. Rukia, you  
should be thankful to Inoue. She just saved your backside."

Rukia gritted her teeth as Professor Kurosaki waved his hand at his students, and told them to do whatever they want.

_What the hell? What is with the: "If **you** say so Inoue." So when **I** protest that I wasn't late, he just shoves it back at me. But when **she** says_  
_ it… Argh!_

_Anyway…_

Rukia turned her head slightly to look at Inoue, who as usual, was surrounded by both female and male classmates.

_That was surprising. Who would have thought that the Inoue Orihime would stick up for me?_

Subconsciously, Rukia's cheeks coloured a rosy pink as she smiled to herself.

_That was nice though…_

* * *

**Breaktime**

"What the heck Inoue? Why did you stick up for that little…"

"She's right Inoue! She's just a spoilt brat! Walking around and thinking she owns the place, just because her brother is a little influential..." Tatsuki  
Arisawa chipped in, whilst swinging her bag in circles around her wrist. "Look we're here…"

The three girls sat down at the bench that was located in the middle of a grassy pitch, surrounded by trees and flowers.

"I know!" Chizuru Honsho agreed energetically, grabbing Inoue Orihime around the waist and squeezing tightly. Inoue gave a little yelp of protest  
before Tatsuki slammed her kitbag into Chizuru's back.

"Watch it Chizuru. Hands of Inoue you scum…" she snarled, as her fists shook with anger.

"What was that you tomboy? And don't you use violence in front of delicate and pure Inoue-"

"Have you ever seen her like that?" A quiet voice spoke softly.

The duo ceased their argument to turn around and look at Inoue. Lying in her lap was a pink lunchbox, open with some unknown substance being  
revealed.

"Huh?" They said simultaneously.

"I mean," Inoue faltered, "have you ever seen Rukia on her 'high horse'?"

A few moments of silence passed.

"Now that you mention it…" Tatsuki started.

"I have never seen her act like that…" Chizuru finished slowly.

"Hnnn." Inoue mumbled whilst reaching into her bag for a pair of chopsticks. After finding a pair, she snapped them open noisily. "You see," she  
continued with her chopsticks poised over the open lunchbox. "We only heard from the other people in our class that she was a spoilt brat. We've  
never actually seen her act that way…"

"Well…" Tatsuki spluttered, "She does have that sort of… 'aura' around her."

"Aura?" Inoue questioned.

"Yeah yeah! You've noticed it too? That 'high class' and 'royal' feeling you get from her. You know the sort of 'I'm untouchable for you commoners'  
feeling." Chizuru pondered out loud.

"I see…" Inoue murmured, chewing her food. "So, basically, we're all being mean to her just because of the 'aura' she emits? But what if that 'aura'  
isn't what she's really like?"

A sudden gust of wind blew Inoue's long auburn hair violently.

"Inoue…" Tatsuki whined, whilst placing her head in her hands, "You make me feel like a total bitch…"

"I second that." Chizuru grumbled.

"Oh girls, don't feel like that." A masculine voice echoed.

Like a rocket, Tatsuki jumped to her feet and readied herself into a karate stance. "Who's there? Show yourself you filthy-"

"Woah woah! Calm down Missy." The voice interrupted. "It's me… Your beloved homeroom teacher! Look behind you!"

Inoue turned around to see the figure of her homeroom teacher emerge from the shadow of the trees. "Ah!" she said cheerfully, "hello Professor Kurosaki!"

"Hey girls!" he replied. "Wazzup?"

Tatsuki relaxed her stance and propped herself back onto the bench. "Nothing much over here Prof. What are you doin' over here?"

"Nothing much." He uttered. "I was just taking a stroll until I heard my precious students have a little gossip about a… girl I know…"

The faces of Tatsuki and Chizuru turned a sickly white.

"You heard us?"

Ichigo nodded grimly. "And I must say you are very…"

Chizuru's face had by now turned a faint olive colour.

"…right…" he finished.

"Eeeeeeeh?" the pair shrieked noisily.

A faint smile played on the orange headed man's lips, before he turned to Inoue, who had returned to eating her unidentified substance.

"You are right Inoue. Rukia is indeed a misunderstood girl. She comes across as a rude and bratty person, but she is merely a… misinterpreted  
character…" Ichigo declared.

Inoue set down her finished lunchbox as she looked at her teacher. "Your point is…?"

This time, Ichigo's face brightened as his mouth stretched into a warm smile.

"Please, be her friend?"

* * *

_As of this chapter, all the main characters of this tale have been introduced! Let the real story begin…_


End file.
